User talk:NinaVale
Welcome to Huntik! right Welcome to Huntik, NinaVale, and thank you for your edit to the Nimue Casterwill page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and keep helping out. Questions? You can ask on the Blogs or on associated with our article. Need more help? The Community Portal and Huntik Help pages have outlines of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. will show what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. We're very happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on one of our admins' talk pages if you need help with anything. ::: Lhikan634 | Quilafa | Nitram 86 :: }}} }}} }}}, }}} RE: Eathon the Eagle from Zeus All's good ; ) I definitely think having the name origins will be a great addition to the character articles, especially since that's already done on most Titan pages. Probably the main thing is keeping it related to Huntik (or lores with Titans). I personally love to go into name meanings BTW. 20:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) My sentiments exactly I would put all but I cannot find Zhalia nor Dellix anywhere though his name can be a form of name Dell only expanded with ix.. vut Zhalia's name meaning is nowhere to be found. I wonder where they find those names... NinaVale (talk) 20:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mythras Alright, I've looked through the English episodes again to check something. The timing made it easier to scan through for the exact info. My hunch upon reading what you said was correct that they use both descriptors on different occasions. Here's a bit of it: ;Sophie on Trial * "It's the Legenary Titan of Valor" ;The Spiral War * "…by finding the Legendary Titan of Bravery, Mythras" (@1:54, Intro) * Roar, Legendary Titan of Valor, Mythras! (@11:45) I have to say, I personally prefer valor… but as both are used it would be useful to note both. So much for consistency lol ~ 03:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Comic Hey ninavale, shall I add infromation on the news page from your comic forum tread? Yes..Silverwere asked for this so sure...fans HAVE RIGHT to know what's going on(oh my god I sound like journalist now) NinaVale (talk) 11:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Image Licensing Hey, it appears that you've uploaded some images without adding a license and without adding a source. It is the responsibility of the uploader to add this required information, otherwise it is in violation of the Huntik Wiki's Copyright Policy. All images must have one of the following added under the Licensing header: * (for screenshots taken from the series) * (for images related to the card game) * (for official art and concept art) * (for images related to the comic books) * (for Huntik images that don't fit under any of the above) All screenshots also must have the source episode added to the Categories section at the bottom of the file's page. 23:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Policy Update Name Meanings Hey NinaVale, while it's nice to add name meanings to character pages, please don't just copy them verbatim from the dictionary. I do know that the material of ancestry.com (and most other name-meaning websites) is protected by copyright, so it must be re-written. It probably would be useful to include a source citation such as the template. 20:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Voice Actors Thanks :) I happened to stumble across the list while trying to find Den's American voice actor. Talk about getting lucky! :D The season 2 credits give only Lok, Sophie, Dante, Zhalia, Cherit and Rassimov. I'm not sure about Season 1 since there don't seem to be any clips of their credits. The Italian voice actors list would be absolutely fine and they can actually be added to the character's infobox on the 'Italian Voice Actor' line. Thanks again :) 23:33, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Yup, to add to what Seeker mentioned, Italian voice actor stuff would be useful both on this wiki, using the parameter, as well as on the Italian wiki. I haven't gotten any Infobox templates running there yet, so I'm really not sure how best to do that… there are a number of issues there which are currently out of our jurisdiction and which make it a bit difficult to work with that wiki. We've been consulting staff for about a month or two, so we're still attempting to work with some complex conundrums there. 06:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the list of voice actors. It's also very useful in that it confirms the name spellings of 'Stack' and 'Tantras', both of whom I've been wondering about. :) 13:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Account E-mail Hey, to change the e-mail associated with your Wikia account, hover your mouse over your avatar on the top bar of any page. Go down the drop-down menu and click on My preferences. On that page, click the Email tab. 21:10, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, and Happy New Year NinaVale (talk) 14:21, January 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Santiago I'm not entirely sure as that was data added by the first bureaucrat of the wiki, Jonniboi (revision as of 20:58, May 17, 2009). In the US, that would correspond to sometime before episode 13 - "Home Turf." It could have been from an episode or from the now-defunct English version of Huntik.com (i.e. from a page that doesn't exist in our archive). 03:34, April 30, 2015 (UTC) hello, We are trying to get season 3. you told us that you know someone who works there can you ask again if they are thinking or anything of season 3 of huntik ? Spartenssss (talk) 14:45, July 20, 2019 (UTC)